


He Hasn't Smiled.

by minusmelle



Series: Earn Me [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: dean and roman meet for the first time.





	

Dean was nervous.

Not that he wasn’t qualified for the job, of course he was qualified, he had a master's degree in business and an internship with the best fortune 500 company there was in the great state of Ohio. He was _more_ than qualified. But he heard rumors about this man. Roman Reigns. A 31 year old multi-millionaire who took over Reigns industries once his father decided to step down due to health.  Roman was a businessman by day, and a playboy by night according to the tabloids. Every night a different girl, while everyday he ran one of the most successful businesses in new york city.

Dean looked around the room at the other contenders for this job. Three women, and him. Three women who resembled models, one blonde, the other brunette and the last a redhead. It was basically the who's who of international flavors and then it was him. The guy in the suit too tight, who looked out of place in this entire room.  

 _Maybe he wouldn't get it._ Dean started to think as his mind wandered between beautiful women who would entice Roman more than Dean ever could, even if he wanted too. He knew he didn't have a real shot at this but it wouldn't stop him from trying his best to impress Roman into choosing him. Even if he didn't get the assistant position maybe he'd feel for Dean and give him a position in the mail room... or something.

“All the people who were his assistants are now bosses,” The redhead decided to say as she whispered to the blonde one.

 _Fuck_. Dean needed this job now more than ever.

“Mr Ambrose?” Dean heard Roman’s current assistant called to him and finally it was time. He was ready to face the music, good or bad… this was it. He was going to go into this guns blazing, full speed ahead with no worries… okay maybe a little worries. Dean got up, and he noticed the women watching him, as he walked past them towards Roman’s office. Dean went in, and saw him writing down something before telling Dean to take a seat.

Roman didn't look at him yet, and Dean wondered why. He sat down adjacent to his chair and waited for Roman to look up. When he didn't Dean started to feel more anxious than nervous. How could he do an interview with someone who wouldn't even look at him?

Moments, minutes, time went by as Dean waited for him to acknowledge his presence. First he thought that maybe he should just leave but he remembered the vow he made to himself while outside. He was going to make an impression… no matter what.

“Here's my resume,” Dean said as he placed his resume down firmly in front of Roman's view. Making, no forcing him to stop what he was doing and look at his qualifications. Dean didn't know if anyone ever did this before, probably not. Because soon, Roman’s head rose, and he looked at him… actually looked at him this time.

His eyes were… fucking beautiful.

Granted that shouldn't be his first thought while looking at a future employer but Dean couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They were gray, which wasn't even the best part. The best part was, Dean could tell that they were contacts. Not that he was some stylist or fashion guru or anything like that, he just knew men. Being gay himself he knew the ins and out of a man very clearly and he could tell… those were contacts.

“I have a master's degree in business and I am finishing my undergrad in two years where I'll finally get my MBA. I have worked under powerful men before, I was second in command to the state assemblyman in Ohio, second in command to Hunter Helmsley corporation when I got to New York. I also have done a string of internships in the field of business in all areas. I’m proficient, I know my way around a computer and I can be the assistant you need, Mr Reigns if you just give me a try.”

Dean was pretty sure he said all of that without taking a breath and that probably was because not only was this man intimidating, no that was obvious. It was because he was young, hot and intimidating. Dean never worked for someone so… beautiful before and he also didn't know if that would help or hinder him.

Roman kept staring at him, a blank, stern stare that made Dean believe he might've crossed a line. He picked up Dean’s resume which was impressive on its own and then placed it back down slowly.

“No one has ever come into an interview with me, and demanded my attention. I've interviewed 200 applicants for this position and not one of them were rude the way you just were.”

Dean gulped, ashamed that he actually had the nerve to interrupt a multi-millionaire while he was working. He fixed the tightness on his tie and sighed. He fucking ruined everything by opening his stupid mouth. “Sorry to waste your time,” Dean mumbled before he got up and started for the door.

“You're hired.”

Dean stopped in his tracks right before he reached the door, and slowly he turned around to see Roman still watching him. But this time his eyes went from Dean's face, down his body then back up with a smile.

“I like a guy who has a set a balls on him,” Roman said as he got up and began walking towards Dean, “And a cute smile to go along with it.” As soon as he said it, Dean did indeed find himself smiling. His dimples were out full force for Roman and for some reason he could see that Roman liked them. It was a simple compliment, after all Roman wasn't gay but it still made Dean feel… amazing. Like he was the only one in the entire building besides Roman, and he only had eyes for him. “You start on Monday, we're going suit shopping. I hope you know how to tie a tie because I'm shit at it.” Roman laughed, looking deep into blue eyes.

“I know how, very well sir.” Dean said back, trying not to get lost in his gaze.

“Sir, is my father, please, call me Roman.”

“Roman.” Dean corrected himself, while they stared into each other’s eyes. Dean didn't know if he was imagining it or not but he felt… a tension in the room, not of anger but of… something more.. lust? It couldn't be. Roman was a playboy, a different model every night. He didn't want him… he couldn't.

“I like the way you say my name,” Roman said it in a low voice. He and Dean were starting to breathe a little heavier than before. Roman opened his mouth to say something else but his door opened, and the two men quickly parted even though they weren't doing anything.

“Mr. Reigns, you have an important phone call and the others are waiting,” His assistant said, while looking between the two men.

“Thanks Stacey uh, give me a minute.” She nodded then left without any other say. Roman looked at Dean who looked back at him, then away, like he shouldn't be. He ran a hand through his hair then placed his hands into his pockets nervously. No way was Roman Reigns just flirting with him. No fucking way. Dean was imagining things, that's all.

_That's all._

“So, Monday… I'll see you then?” Roman said, trying to… dissipate some of the sexual tension they both created just down.

“Monday, goodnight Mr. Reigns.” Dean smiled at him, one last time and he could see by the lost look on Roman's face that he needed that smile. Dean grabbed the door and walked out right after, he told himself not to look at the office as he walked past but he couldn't help himself. He looked through the clear glass as he walked and he saw exactly what he thought he would…

Roman Reigns… smiling at him.

Dean blushed and waved and once he got to the desk he saw his assistant smile as he gave her back his clearance card. She kept smiling and it kind of made Dean uncomfortable.

“Do I have something on my face?” Dean asked her curiously.

“He hasn't smiled. in 6 months… he hasn't smiled,”  She told him quietly, “Not since his breakup. Today, was the first time.” She gave him a new card then exhaled, happily, “Welcome to the team Mr. Ambrose.”  

Dean shouldn't of been smiling but he was. He nodded at her and once he made it inside the elevator Dean smirked at his own reflection and happily he danced. He got a job with Roman Reigns..

and nothing could go wrong now…

  
Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd give you the first time they met flashback! What do you think? - Melle


End file.
